IWF: Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation
by Hannah The Rev
Summary: In every dimension, there are strange and wonderful characters... but when happens when they all join together to form a wrestling company? IWF is formed. That's what happens. These characters shall fight for pride, glory, love and most importantly... bragging rights.


_**Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation: New Horizons PPV Part 1**_

* * *

**IWF World Heavyweight Champion:** Spawn

**IWF U.S. Champion:** Zitz

**IWF World Tag Team Champions:** The Battletoads (Rash and Pimple)

**IWF TV Champion:** Beast Boy

**IWF Women's Championship:** Nina Cortex

* * *

_A fresh, bright sunset rises over the morning horizon, creating a splash of red and orange coloring that blotches the sky._

**_A new beginning…_**

_A panoramic shot of a utopian looking city lights up as the rising sun illuminates the formerly dark city with its rays of solar energy. The city scene flashes away as the first footage reel is shown._

**_A chance to reach the mountaintop…_**

_Desperado (Gear and Alexander Valant) are shown making their entrance, followed by them winning the Number 1 Contender's Match that brought them here._

_"DESPERADO IS HEADING TO NEW HORIZONS! THEY HAVE THE BATTLETOADS FOR THE TAG TITLES" Lasercorn shouted._

**_An opportunity to solidify a legacy…_**

_Nina Cortex is shown making her debut on IWF, followed by her defeating some big time names, then finishes with her raising the IWF Women's Championship._

_"Sapphire…YOUR time is up. MY time…is NOW!" Nina is heard saying in a voiceover._

**_And a chance…to end a legacy…_**

_Multiple fans holding up signs supporting Ruby are seen flashing on the screen, followed by Ruby performing and smiling for the fans. The screen then abruptly cuts to The Battletoads, led by Zitz, savagely beating down Ruby, ending with a Triple Powerbomb off the stage through two tables._

_"At New Horizons, Ruby's time in IWF comes to an abrupt halt. For him, there will be no story book ending, no happily ever after, no light at the end of the tunnel. The only thing waiting for Ruby…is a one way ticket to the morgue!" Zitz says menacingly._

**_Vendettas will reach a boiling point…_**

_Adam Price is shown beating down Beast Boy just after the former lost his Television Championship opportunity. Even Selena Richardson gets in on it, slapping and spitting in Beast Boy's face._

**_A contender will be realized…_**

_Riley Abel, Lucia Siycron, and Batgirl are all shown competing in the ring over recent weeks, trying to prove who is more suited to become Number 1 Contender._

**_And only one shall emerge when the flames recede…_**

_Ryan Cardigan and Spawn are shown in an intense staredown just before they are shown beating the all out of each other all around the arena, from the ring, the ringside area, in the crowd, the parking lot, backstage, you name it, they're fighting in it. A final shot shows a particular beat down of Cardigan ends with Spawn Chokebombing Ryan through the announce table for good measure._

_"Ryan Cardigan…many have fallen to 'The One,' that stands before you today. They have all sung their final swan songs and went down with their backs against the canvas and their eyes looking up into the Heavens. The words you say have no menacing behind them…for you will just be another victim…in the reign of, 'The One." Spawn says, first in a voiceover of the clips, then in the actual promo he gave, speaking the words to Ryan as he lies in the wreckage of the announce table._

**_Only one will soar high above the others…_**

_Nina Cortex is shown standing over Sapphire's unresponsive body on the stage, raising her belt over her head with one hand and a steel pipe in the other hand_

**_Only one will survive the final battle…_**

_Zitz stares back at Ruby from the TitanTron while Ruby narrows his eyes back at the Battletoads leader from the ring, intent on getting his revenge._

**_And only one…_**

**_…will reach a new horizon._**

_The opening video ends as Ryan stares up at Spawn's championship, which is raised in the air, while both men are in the center of the ring._

* * *

_[You're such a beautiful gift from above._

_When I fell so hard in love, I knew I was dead_

_Because your taste of fame filled you up,_

_Then I became just optional,_

_'Cause I'm the idiot._

_Hey Superstar, so popular!_

_(When will you ever know?)_

_Nobody cares who you are!_

_Hey Superstar, don't try so hard!_

_(Maybe someday)_

_You'll see who you really are!]_

"Hey Superstar" by Madina Lake plays in the College Park Center as the Arlington, Texas crowd explodes into cheers! The IWF stage is lit up with pink and white pyrotechnics, starting with silver jets above the Titantron, then red ones at the sides of the big screen, and then pink and red jets crossing over past the stage from either end. The pyro streams shoot high into the sky. Then, three-pronged blasts of white pyrotechnics blast from the middle of the stage upwards in straight and diagonal lines…and pink fireworks shoot above and at the sides of the big screen at the same time before coming across the stage…and ending with a large silver bash of pyrotechnics in four lines shooting high to the roof of the arena, concluding the display!

16,749 wrestling fanatics are on their feet, cheering as loud as their lungs will physically allow as they hold up various signs of various colours and designs, some of which reading "The One Falls Tonight!", "Beast Boy - A Better Animal Than Batista!", "WELCOME BACK, GEAR!", "Marry Me Lucia!" and MANY MANY OTHERS...

The camera then goes to the ringside area where we see Lasercorn, Sohinki and Jovenshire behind the announce table. All dressed in fancy suits and ties.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!? WELCOME TO THE COLLEGE PARK CENTER IN ARLINGTON, TEXAS WHERE OVER 4,300 IWF FANS ARE IN ATTENDANCE FOR THE NEW HORIZONS PAY-PER-VIEW!" Joven enthusiastically welcomed, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm The Jovenshire and next to me are my colleagues and friends, Sohinki and Lasercorn!"

"That's right, Joven! We've got an absolutely STACKED match card tonight headlined by the main event match of 'The One' Spawn V.S. 'The Comeback Kid' Ryan Cardigan for the IWF World Heavyweight Championship!" Sohinki said.

"But if you think those are the only notable matches on tonight's card then your sorely mistaken because tonight not only does Zitz put his U.S. Championship on the line against Ruby in a Last Chance Match but Zitz's team mates, Rash and Pimple put their Tag Titles up for grabs against Desperado, the team of the up-and-coming Alexander Valant and recently returned Gear Valant!" Lasercorn added with a grin.

"Only time will tell what happens with The Battletoads but all of that is later tonight!" Says Joven with his Walrus-esque laugh, "For now, guys... it's best we kicked off this show with our opening contest!"

The bell rings three times and the camera goes to the ring where Mari is standing, wearing a black dress, with a microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your opening contest to IWF New Horizons is a Singles Match scheduled for one fall... and it is for... the Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation Television Championship!" Mari announced.

_[When you're standing next to me_

_(Yeah, I know you feel the power!)_

_It's the feelin' that you get_

_(You face your final hour!)_

_Everything you ever had_

_(Yeah, it tasted kinda sower!)_

_It's all about me, it's all about the power!_

_I said it's all about me, it's all about the power!_

_Yeah, it's all about me, it's all about the power!]_

_**("All About The Power" by Jim Johnston)**_

The lights turn gold and the crowd boos as loud as they can... as Adam Price walks out onto the ramp with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face... but he wasn't alone. Holding his hand was his girlfriend, Selena Richardson who had a just as arrogant smirk on her face. Adam looks at Selena and pulls her close before dipping her over his knee... and giving her a passionate french kiss as the crowd boos and hisses in disgust. After nearly a minute, Adam and Selena stop their kiss and make their way down to the ring. Upon reaching the ring, Adam slides under the bottom and then climbs the top rope where he flexes his muscles, gaining a dreamy look from Selena and notably, a few wolf whistles from a few female fans. Adam then climbs down and awaits his opponent.

"Ugh... introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Selena Richardson, from Boston, Massachusetts, weighing 242 pounds... ADAM PRIIIIIICE!" Mari introduced, notable disgust in her tone upon seeing the kiss.

"...well... these two sure know how to publicly display their affections, don't they?" Sohinki dryly remarked.

"Indeed they do." Lasercorn nodded in agreement, "Their romance aside though... Adam Price is walking into this match with a HUGE opportunity of becoming the TV Champion. How is it so huge you ask? Well, believe it or not, two weeks ago, Adam had a shot at the TV Championship... and lost but after the match, Adam BRUTALIZED the current champion, Beast Boy, delivering not one... not two... but THREE Con-Chair-To's to him! Hell, even Selena got her licks at the current champion, slapping and spitting in his face. An act of complete disrespect."

"And you know Beast Boy's looking for a little payback here tonight... but just how healthy is he going into this match? It wasn't only two weeks ago Adam attacked Beast Boy, it's been whenever BB's got his back turned. There is no way Beast Boy's going into this match at one-hundred percent." Joven noted.

"That's never stopped Beast Boy before..." Sohinki says.

_[I wrote her off for the tenth time today_

_And practice all the things I would say_

_But she came over_

_I lost my nerve_

_I took her back and made her dessert_

_Now I know I'm being used_

_That's okay, man 'cause I like the abuse!_

_I know she's playing with me_

_That's okay 'cause I got no self-esteem!]_

_**("Self-Esteem" by The Offspring)**_

"...and it won't stop him now." Sohinki finished his thought.

The lights flicker on and off and the crowd erupts into a THUNDEROUS ovation... as Beast Boy jumps out onto the ramp excitedly, the TV Championship around his waist and a grin plastered on his face. Beast Boy is wearing a dark-purple sleeveless T-shirt with the words "Party Animal" written on the front in bright green. Beast Boy then makes his way down to the ring, making sure to take time to interact with the fans, hugging the younger ones, high-fiving some of the older ones and notably, taking a picture with a little girl and her family. Beast Boy takes off his T-shirt and hands it to a female fan before sliding into the ring and climbing the top rope. Beast Boy makes a 'T' shape with his fingers before climbing down and warming up for the match, glaring at Adam from across the ring.

"...and his opponent, the champion... from Jump City, California, weighing 214 pounds, he is the reigning and defending Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation Television Champion... BEAAAAAST BOOOOOOY!" Mari introduced.

"The reigning Television Champion, Beast Boy... what a stud this kid is! Great in-ring skills, great mic skills and overall, a great person! Sure, his jokes are lame but dammit, BB may be the future of The IWF!" Lasercorn laughed.

"Beast Boy's been the TV Champion for two months now and he has taken on all comers... but there's the thing, while he has taken on all comers, he has went into those matches HEALTHY... not wounded like he is now. Adam's like a shark and look at the way he's looking at Beast Boy... he smells blood in the water." Sohinki said morbidly.

"Ironic because Beast Boy can turn into a Shark." Joven quipped.

"Hey, since Beast Boy can turn into any animal... do you think he could turn into a Lasercorn?" Lasercorn asked dumbly.

Sohinki and Joven give Lasercorn a "WTF?" look.

"I'M JUST CURIOUS!" Lasercorn quickly said, holding up his hands defensively.

The referee of this match, Flitz, checks BB and Adam for foreign objects and once he's sure their clear, he calls for the time-keeper, Wes, to ring the bell.

"Lasercorn's odd but intriguing question aside, the match has started! TV Championship on the line, ladies and gentlemen!" Joven reminded.

BB and Adam circle each other for a moment or two... before going into a collar-and-elow tie up which results in Adam pushing BB into the nearest corner and hitting The Party Animal with a series of right hands to the forehead. Flitz reprimends Adam for his closed fist punching but Adam brushes him off and Irish Whips BB across the ring, catching him with a STO Backbreaker on the bounce back followed by a Reverse STO that sends the champ face-first into the mat. Adam tries to float over with a Koji Clutch but BB wiggles free and quickly stands up. Adam stands up as well... and BB hits him with a beautiful, picture-perfect Standing Dropkick that turns him inside out. BB quickly goes for the pin but only gets a one count.

BB picks up Adam and Irish Whips him into the nearest corner. After beating his chest like a gorilla, Beast Boy runs towards the cornered Adam... and hits him with a PERFECT Running Corner Dropkick! BB then runs back to the corner and repeats what he just did, hitting Adam with ANOTHER Running Corner Dropkick. BB rince and repeats the Running Corner Dropkick process one more time and goes for the pin again but again, only gets one count.

"Beast Boy went to the well three-times with that Running Corner Dropkick but in the end, it doesn't get 'em a three count. Good athletic ability and cardio though!" Joven praised.

Adam rolls out of the ring and attempts to regain his bearings but BB is having none of that as he runs the ropes and gets ready to hit a Suicide Dive... only for Selena to block BB's path, screaming at him to stop. Unable to bring himself to hit a girl, BB attempts to negotiate with Selena, telling her that if she doesn't get off the apron, she could get hurt. Selena doesn't care though and BB sighs in agitation, unaware that Adam was back in the ring, right behind him.

Adam whistles to get BB's attention and sure enough, BB turns around to find the source of the noise... Adam runs for a Clothesline... and nearly knocks his girlfriend off the apron, barely managing to hit the brakes and stop himself. BB sees this as an opportunity and rolls Adam into a Crucifix Pin, not getting the three count but instead a near fall.

"Beast Boy, in control of the early goings." Joven called.

"Yeah but you can see that Selena has ALREADY inserted herself into this match. You, me, Lasercorn and everybody else in this arena saw how she prevented BB from hitting Adam with the Suicide Dive." Sohinki added.

"The woman's dedicated to her man. Gotta admire that." Lasercorn chuckled.

BB and Adam are back on their feet and exchanging Knife Edge Chops. The crowd going "Yay!" for BB's chops and "Boo!" for Adam's chops. Eventually, BB gains the upper hand, hitting Adam with a baker's dozen of Knife Edge Chops to the chest, reddening the torso of Price. BB then whips Adam to the ropes... and catches him with a STIFF Hurricanrana on the bounce back, getting a near fall when he bridges the move.

BB then climbs the top rope and goads Adam into standing up and when he does stand up, BB jumps off the top rope... and hits Adam with a Diving Knee Strike to the side of the head, dazing the much larger man. The Party Animal then runs the ropes, handsprings back... and hits Adam with a Enzuigiri to the side of the head, further dazing him.

BB stands up afterwards and then hooks Adam in a Front Facelock before going for a Springboard Tornado DDT á la Trent Barreta... only for Adam to counter the move into a Reverse Atomic Drop, causing both every male in the arena to wince in pity for BB who hops up and down holding his crotch in pain. Adam sets up BB... and Twisting Scoop Slams him hard onto the canvas to loud cheers from Selena and deafening boos from the crowd.

"Well, at least Adam has ONE supporter..." Lasercorn quipped.

With a cocky smirk, Adam climbs the top rope. Price slaps his elbow three times and dives off the top rope... hitting Beast Boy with a Diving Elbow Drop before going for the pin, getting a near fall on The Party Animal. Adam then picks BB and throws him out of the ring, through the middle rope. Selena taunts BB on the outside, saying to the writhing TV Champion "Awwww... does whittle Beastie Boy have a boo-boo?" before laughing evilly. BB returns to his feet... and Adam springboards to the outside. BB sees him coming... and avoids the Shooting Star Plancha from Adam who BARELY manages to land on his feet. Seeing his window of opportunity, BB kicks the gut of Adam, hooks him up... and delivers a BEAUTIFUL Three-Quarter Nelson Suplex onto the thinly padded floor.

"OHHHHH MAN! WHAT A SUPLEX BY BEAST BOY! WHAT A SUPLEX BY THE PARTY ANIMAL!" Joven screamed.

"And that was out on that extremely thinly padded floor! That kind of move shows just how much BB wants to retain his TV Championship which is, by the way, his first singles championship in Fictional Wrestling!" Sohinki added.

"Adam should just be happy he didn't land on his face from that maneuver. His movie star good looks would have been RUINED!" Lasercorn dramatically cries.

After rolling Adam back into the ring, BB steps onto the apron... and then slingshots into the ring, landing on Adam's torso with a Slingshot Double Foot Stomp! The Party Animal then picks up Adam and, after pointing to crowd, hits him with a Sit-Out Inverted Suplex Slam! Adam rolls to the corner to try and regain his bearings but BB is on fire as he runs to the corner opposite of Adam and then at him, connecting with a Cannoball Senton! BB pulls Adam away from the ropes and covers him... only gaining a two count.

BB stands back up, picking up Adam by his hair as he does so. After Knife Edge Chopping Adam, Beast Boy runs the ropes, handsprings back... and MISSES the Back Elbow as Adam hits the deck to avoid it! Beast Boy stands back up in shock and runs towards in frustration... and gets caught with a knee to the mid-section! Adam tries for a Gutwrench Suplex but BB manages to land on his feet and push Adam into the nearest corner. Beast Boy then runs towards the cornered Adam and tries for a High Knee... only for Adam to block the knee, hook him up... and Reverse STO him directly into the middle turnbuckle! Beast Boy holds his head as he writhes on the mat in pain.

"OHHHHH... Adam sending Beast Boy SKULL-FIRST into that middle turnbuckle..." Sohinki winced.

Adam sees this and smirks as he picks up BB, taking his time as he sets up The Party Animal... and drops him with a Swinging Neckbreaker, making the pain in BB's head even worse. Selena cheers on the outside as Adam mounts the downed TV Champion... and repeatedly elbows him in the skull, the viciousness increasing with each and every shot. Eventually Flitz manages to pull Adam off, threatening to DQ him if he tries another stunt like that.

Beast Boy pushes himself back to his feet... and Adam sends him back down to the mat with a Right Hand. Adam waits for Beast Boy to stand and when he does, he bounces off the ropes behind the TV Champion... AND HITS HIM WITH A ONE-HANDED BULLDOG! Adam then covers Beast Boy, hoping to win the TV Championship but only gets a near fall.

"That's what you noted on before this match started, Sohinki. The repeated attacks by Adam leading up to this PPV, they've taken a toll on the physical state of Beast Boy and now that Adam sees the blood in the water, like a shark, he's going go right at it." Joven stated.

"That's right, Joven. Beast Boy is NOT one-hundred percent and that One-Handed Bulldog by Price lessened the percentage even more." Sohinki added.

"Adam lifting the champ up, he applies the Front Facelock... NICE SPIKE DDT! BEAST BOY SPIKED ON HIS HEAD! Will Adam get him here? 1-2-NO, BEAST BOY KICKS OUT!" Lasercorn kept up with the action.

After hitting Beast Boy with a Spike DDT, Adam lifts the champion back to his feet... and applies a Cobra Clutch Submission in an attempt to wear down The Party Animal. The crowd claps in an attempt to rally BB and it works as Beast Boy breaks free of the submission and runs the ropes... only for Adam to counter the Flying Forearm attempt with a Knee Lift when he rebounds. Adam then lifts Beast Boy up onto his shoulders... and plants him with a WICKED Fireman's Carry Backbreaker before going for the pin-fall. Adam hooks both legs but again, only gets a two count.

"Wicked Backbreaker by Adam but only a two count! Beast Boy hasn't been put down just yet!" Joven called.

Adam growls in frustration and picks BB up again, this time into an Backbreaker Rack... Adam tries to transition into something but BB elbows his way out of the hold and flips off Adam's shoulders, landing on his feet on the way down. Beast Boy runs to the ropes, handsprings off them... AND CATCHES ADAM WITH A CUTTER! The crowd explodes into cheers as both men lay on the canvas in exhaustion. Referee Flitz begins counting as both men are out of it on the canvas; "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!" The count is broken when Beast Boy stands back up. Beast Boy picks up Adam up... and whips him to the ropes... GORILLA PRESS SLAM ON THE BOUNCE BACK! The crowd crowd cheers loudly for BB's feat of strength as he shakes the ropes, getting PUMPED UP!

"Beast Boy is fired up and Adam is in trouble!" Joven called.

Adam stands back up... and Beast Boy hits him with a series of Right Hands to the face, the crowd in FULL support of Beast Boy. Beast Boy whips Adam to the ropes... and catches him on the bounce back with a STIFF Roundhouse Kick, rocking the challenger. Adam is still standing but extremely dazed, evident by the way he swaying around the ring. Beast Boy then hits Adam with a Discus Forearm Shot, sending the challenger to the mat. With the crowd behind him and Selena cursing his name, Beast Boy climbs to the top rope... before diving off...

...

...and hitting a Corkscrew Senton Bomb across the chest of Adam!

"Corkscrew Senton Bomb! BEAUTIFUL!" Joven praised.

"Beast Boy can turn into any animal to fly but that there proved he doesn't need to shape shift to fly!" Sohinki laughed.

"Still wondering if he can turn into a Lasercorn..." Lasercorn chimed in.

Beast Boy covers Adam, hooking both legs as Selena SCREAMS in protest;

1...

2...

Adam rolls the shoulder out at 2.87!

"As beautiful as that move was, it wasn't enough for Beast Boy to win." Lasercorn deadpanned.

"Adam REALLY wants that TV Championship..." Sohinki added.

"...and he's making THAT very clear here tonight at New Horizons!" Joven stated.

Beast Boy runs his hands through his hair in frustration as he stands back up. BB then picks up Adam and Knife Edge Chops him across the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. After howling like a wolf, Beast Boy runs towards Adam... and Clotheslines him over the ropes and to the outside of the ring! With a feral grin plastered on his face, Beast Boy runs the ropes and rebounds in an attempt to hit a Suicide Dive on Adam... WHO CATCHES HIM WITH A LEFT HOOK AS HE'S HALF WAY THROUGH THE ROPES! The crowd goes "Ooooooh..." loudly as BB lays limp across the middle rope. Adam then climbs onto the apron and drags BB out of the ropes before hooking him up onto his shoulders...

...

...AND SMASHING HIS SPINE AGAINST THE COLD, HARD RING APRON WITH AN ELECTRIC CHAIR DROP!

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE IMPACT OF THAT MOVE? DID YOU SEE HOW BEAST BOY'S BACK BENT AGAINST THE RING APRON BECAUSE SURE I DID!" Lasercorn yelled.

"HOW COULD I NOT? DEAR SWEET JESUS, THAT WAS SICK!" Sohinki shouted.

"INNOVATIVE OFFENCE BY ADAM AND IT MAY PAY OFF!" Joven screamed.

However, instead of rolling Beast Boy into the ring to pin him, Adam stands up on the apron and blows a kiss to Selena who giggles like a school girl in happiness. Adam then turns his attention back to Beast Boy and picks him up again, hooking him up...

...

...AND AGAIN SMASHING HIS SPINE INTO THE APRON! THIS TIME WITH A BACK SUPLEX SIDE SLAM!

"Ohhhhhhhh... SHIT! Beast Boy's spine, his back, sent right into the cold, hard apron again!" Sohinki called.

"Adam's not only looking to become TV Champion, he's looking to MAIM Beast Boy..." Lasercorn winced.

"Either way... Beast Boy is in A LOT of trouble." Joven said grimly.

Adam then rolls Beast Boy into the ring and goes for the pin, hooking the outside leg;

1...

2...

Beast Boy barely kicks out at 2.91!

"Beast Boy... not done JUST yet..." Joven called.

"His back MUST be killing him." Sohinki noted.

"How could it not? BB was sent not once but TWICE, spine-first into the apron..." Lasercorn said.

Selena cheers loudly as Adam continues punishing Beast Boy, stomping on his ailing spine multiple times. After around ten stomps, Adam picks up BB... and hits him with a Side Belly-To-Belly Suplex. Adam smirks and stands back up, taunting the crowd "You like THIS guy? He's NOTHING but a PEASENT!" Adam then picks up Beast Boy and goes for a Jumping Side Slam... only for Beast Boy to fight out of it and push Adam to the ropes.

When Adam rebounds Beast Boy lifts him onto his shoulders in an attempt for The Changeling Catastrophe, his Cut-Throat Inverted Death Valley Driver... only for Adam to fight his way out of it and land on his feet, behind BB, hooking his arms around The Party Animal's waist...

...

...AND THEN HITTING WITH A DEAD-LIFT GERMAN SUPLEX!

Adam doesn't stop there however as he buckles his hips and stands back still with his arms around Beast Boy's waist...

...

...AND ADAM PLANTS BB WITH ANOTHER DEAD-LIFT GERMAN SUPLEX!

Rince and repeat, Adam buckles his hips again and rolls back to a vertical base with Beast Boy still in his grip... Adam lifts Beast Boy one last time...

...

...AND COMPLETES THE HAT TRICK, HITTING BEAST BOY WITH A THIRD DEAD-LIFT GERMAN SUPLEX!

"That... that kind of strength is just SCARY... Beast Boy's not as big as most men, sure but damn, Adam muscles around two-hundred and fourteen pounds of Party Animal as if it were NOTHING..." A disturbed Lasercorn said.

"No kidding..." Sohinki nodded in agreement.

"Now, Adam... looking to end this match and win the TV Championship for the first time!" Joven called.

Adam makes a money motion with his hands... and then begins stalking Beast Boy á la Randy Orton, just BEGGING for him to get back up and turn around so he could finish him. Beast Boy slowly pushes himself to a vertical base and turns around...

...

...Adam then kicks Beast Boy in the gut and hooks both of his arms in a Double Underhook as the crowd boos and Selena cheers...

...

...Price goes for The Paycheck, his Double Underhook Snap DDT finisher...

...

...AND IT CONNECTS!

"..aaaaaaaaannnnnnd... PAYCHECK! PAYCHECK! PAYCHECK! ADAM HITS THE PAYCHECK!" Joven screamed.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GONNA CROWN A NEW TV CHAMPION!" Sohinki added.

"ADAM AND SELENA ARE CELEBRATE THIS VICTORY ALL NIGHT LONG!" Lasercorn laughed.

Adam excitedly goes for the pin, hooking the leg as Selena counts with Flitz;

1!

2!

Beast Boy places his forearm on the bottom rope, Flitz sees it and calls for the rope break!

"No! Waaaaaait... BB got his forearm on the ropes! This match isn't over JUST yet!" Joven called.

"Beast Boy's a fighting champion in every sense of the word and he just proved that again!" Sohinki added.

"And...hehehehe... Adam is PISSED. Look at the look on his face!" Lasercorn snickered.

Adam was indeed pissed. He had just hit Beast Boy with his best move but did not get the three count. Growling and pulling his hair in frustration, Adam stands up, contemplating how to put Beast Boy down for the three count. Beast Boy is still out of it on the mat as Selena gets on the apron and counsels Adam, trying to calm him down and make him focus on the task at hand. Adam gets the message and calms down, thanking his girlfriend with a passionate kiss before turning back to Beast Boy who only just got back up. Adam kicks BB in the gut and goes for The Paycheck again... only for Beast Boy to counter with a Double Leg Takedown... and then a Jackknife Roll-Up which gets a near fall.

Adam stands up in shock but he's left wide open which is made evident when Beast Boy stands up behind him, hooks his arms... and executes a Bridging Backslide Roll-Up which also gets a near fall.

Adam stands up, this time in frustration and swings his leg towards Beast Boy for a Roundhouse Kick... who ducks at the last second and AGAIN rolls up Adam, this time into a Crucifix Roll-Up which Adam kicks out of at one. Adam goes for a Clothesline when they both stand up... but Beast Boy counters by grabbing Adam's arm...

...

...twisting into a modified Hammerlock and then performing a front somersault while holding the trapped arm in place as well as leg-sweeping Adam's near leg, rolling Price backwards while Beast Boy keeps the Hammerlock applied while also holding Adam's near leg down with his own leg. The crowd pops for this innovative maneuver and Flitz sees that Adam's shoulders are down and starts counting;

"WHOAWHOAWHOA... GANNOSUKE CLUTCH BY BEAST BOY!" Joven informed people of what the maneuver was.

"Where'd he learn something like THAT?" Sohinki questioned.

"Dunno but it works!" Lasercorn replied.

1!

2!

Adam BARELY kicks out at 2.99!

Both men quickly get to their feet... and Beast Boy runs to the ropes and springboards off them...

...

...ONLY TO GET THROTTLED IN MID-FLIGHT BY ADAM!

"Adam kicks out, the match continues, BB springboards and... OH! OH LOOK AT THIS! ADAM HAS BEAST BOY BY THE THROAT!" Sohinki yelled in shock.

Adam Price then lifts up Beast Boy by his throat and goes for a Chokeslam...

...

...only for Beast Boy to counter with a Dropkick which sends Adam stumbling into the ropes!

"Chokeslam attempt by Adam countered into a Dropkick by BB!" Joven called.

Beast Boy then lifts Adam onto his shoulders, Argentine Backbreaker-style when he rebounds off the ropes and holds the far arm of Adam across his own throat...

...

...AND DELIVERS THE CHANGELING CATASTROPHE TO LOUD CHEERS FROM THE CROWD!

"BEAST BOY! FROM OUT OF NOWHERE CONNECTS WITH THE CHANGELING CATASTROPHE! IN THE WORDS OF JEREMY ELLIS, 'SET IT AND FORGET'!" Sohinki shouted.

"ADAM DUMPED DIRECTLY ON HIS HEAD!" Jovenshire called.

"ALL BB'S GOTTA DO IS COVER 'EM!" Lasercorn added.

And that's exactly what Beast Boy does, hooking both legs. Flitz counts;

1!

2!

Selena gets on the apron, distracting Flitz and stopping the count!

"What!? Oh... oh come on now! A lady of Selena's standards shouldn't be doing something like this!" Joven scowled.

"She doesn't HAVE standards!" Sohinki snapped.

"Beast Boy should have this match WON..." Lasercorn groaned.

Beast Boy sees Selena and groans in frustration as he gets off of Adam. BB walks up to Selena and argues with her, snapping at her and telling her to mind her own business. Selena retorts by saying "This IS my business!" before she SPITS in Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy... is NOT amused while Adam is STILL out of it on the mat from The Changeling Catastrophe.

"Beast Boy looks about ready to EXPLODE." Lasercorn quietly notes.

"I don't blame him..." Sohinki groaned.

"Meanwhile, ladies and gentlemen, you'll notice Adam has not moved since Beast Boy hit him with his Changeling Catastrophe finishing move which is a note to how devastating that move is." Joven noted.

Flitz tries to get Selena off the apron... but she won't budge. Both Beast Boy AND Flitz let out a groan of frustration as the crowd... cheers? The reason for the crowd's cheers are explained...

...

...when Terra walks down the ramp with a MASSIVE scowl adorning her face.

"Waitwaitwaitwait... look at this! Terra!" Joven called.

"What is SHE doing out here!?" Lasercorn questioned.

"She's a friend of Beast Boy's and she looks like she's had enough of Selena's bullshit!" Sohinki answered.

Selena hasn't noticed Terra yet... and Terra makes her pay for it by roughly pulling her off the apron...

...

...AND THEN DAMN NEAR TAKING HER HEAD OFF WITH THE TITAN SMASH!

"DISCUS ELBOW SMASH! TERRA CALLS THAT ONE THE TITAN SMASH!" Joven called.

"AND SHE JUST SMASHED SELENA'S FACE IN WITH IT!" Sohinki called.

"The odds are even now! Waaaaaaaait... look at Adam! He's back up!" Lasercorn warned.

True to Lasercorn's word, Adam was back up. The challenger sneaks up behind the laughing champion... and rolls him up, School Boy-style, hooking BB's tights!

"ADAM WITH THE ROLL-UP! HEYHEYHEY... HE'S GOT THE TIGHTS!" Sohinki yelled.

"PRICE IS GONNA STEAL THE DAMN TITLE!" Joven cursed.

Flitz counts the pinfall attempt;

1!

2!

BEAST BOY KICKS OUT AND BOTH MEN ROLL TO THEIR FEET...

...

...WHERE BEAST BOY ROCKS HIS CHALLENGER WITH A STIFF SUPERKICK!

"OHHHHH! BEAST BOY WITH ONE HELL OF A SUPERKICK!" Lasercorn called.

"HE DAMN NEAR KICKED ADAM'S HEAD OFF!" Joven yelled.

Beast Boy nearly collapses in exhaustion... when he hears Terra.

"BEAST BOY! FINISH IT!" Terra shouted.

Beast Boy hears Terra and after giving her a look of shock, climbs the top rope.

"Terra tellin' BB to 'finish it'!" Sohinki said.

"And it looks like he's about to!" Joven added.

Beast Boy measures Adam... and then dives off the top rope...

...

...TO HIT ADAM WITH THE FROGGY BOW!

"FROGGY BOW! FROGGY BOW!" Joven laughed.

"BEAST BOY GOT ALL OF IT!" Sohinki yelled.

Beast Boy then hooks Adam's leg for the pinfall attempt as Terra tells Flitz to count which he does;

"With Selena gone this looks like..." Lasercorn started.

1!

"...this is..."

2!

"...GAME..."

3!

"...OVER!" Lasercorn finished as the crowd exploded into loud cheers.

"Beast Boy retains the coveted TV Championship!" Sohinki stated firmly.

"HA, HA, HA, HA!" Joven laughed as he clapped, "WHAT AN OPENING CONTEST! WHAT A WAY TO KICK-OFF NEW HORIZONS!"

"Self-Esteem" by The Offspring plays as Beast Boy tiredly gets off Adam and rises to his hands and knees. Terra meanwhile retrieves the TV Championship from Wes and slides into the ring. Flitz helps BB back to his feet and Terra hands BB his TV Championship with a smile that causes Beast Boy to very lightly blush. Flitz then holds Beast Boy's arm up in victory.

"Here is your winner of the match... and STIIIIIILL the Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation Television Champion... BEAAAAAAST BOOOOOY!" Mari announced.

"Beast Boy came INTO this match hurt... and he comes OUT of it STILL the IWF Television Champion." Lasercorn noted.

"He wouldn't have won had it not been for Terra. Without Terra, Adam would have stole the TV Championship so he'd better go and thank Terra before celebrating." Sohinki reminded.

"That's very true, Sohinki, very true but nevertheless, another successful title defence for The Party Animal over a very game opponent." Jovenshire stated.

"Adam is going to be SOOOOO pissed when he regains conciousness." Lasercorn snickered.

"Eh, nothing a lil' lovin' from 'The Auburn Beauty' won't fix!" Laughed Joven.

Beast Boy and Terra both get out of the ring and make their up the ramp, BB nursing his back and Terra congratulating Beast Boy on his hard fought victory over a very game challenger. Upon reaching the top of the ramp, Beast Boy raises his TV Championship high above his head with both hands, a victorious grin plastered on his face. Happy for her friend, Terra hugs Beast Boy, something that 'causes the normally vivid green BB to turn bright red. The two then head backstage as a recovered Selena checks on her boyfriend. The cameras then go backstage.

* * *

The cameras open up to the interview area backstage where Emerald, The IWF Interviewer, is standing by, a microphone in his hand.

Emerald takes a deep breath before speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen... my guest at this time... the man who will challenge Spawn for the Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Championship in our IWF New Horizons PPV main event... 'The Comeback Kid'... Ryan Cardigan."

The crowd cheers loudly as Ryan Cardigan walks on screen, wearing a long studded black trench coat and black sunglasses.

"Ryan... you go into tonight's match, just like every other match...as The Underdog, you know that much... but tonight, you face Spawn... you face 'The One', the arguably dominant superstar in IWF History. What are your thoughts going into this match?" Emerald asked, holding the mic to Ryan's mouth.

"Emerald... whether it be five, six times that I've tried to win the World Heavyweight Championship in New York City. Whether it be Chicago, Manassas, Edison - I can't even remember all the places I've said these words before. And I can go through all the clichés and tell you that 'This time it's gonna be different'. That 'Somehow I have a feeling inside me, it's gonna change the outcome of tonight's match with Spawn'. But I can't. I've got nothing. All I can say is that I've done some real soul searching over the past month. I've looked inside myself, I've looked in the mirror and I've made a couple of decisions. First, I'm done relying on anyone but myself. I'm sick of it. It's only gotten me this far. It's gotten me to the hump, but hasn't pushed me over. It's like a glass ceiling that I just can't break. And second, I'm determined to work harder than I've ever worked before. In the last month, maybe two - or even, Hell, go back to when I had my surgery - since then I've been pushing and pushing and pushing myself. To be in the best physical and mental and soulful shape that I can be. So basically, I wanna be the ideal Ryan Cardigan. Now, that's kind of an interesting statement. The ideal Ryan Cardigan. Is that what the fans want? Or is that what I want? Or is that a melting of both? I don't know." Ryan sighs and takes off his sunglasses before continuing.

"But I'm sick of placing the blame in different directions. I'm sick of pointing fingers at the message board, at Spawn, at Lobo. Or at anyone else - beside for myself. There comes a time when you just have to man up. You have to grasp responsibility, choke it and watch it puke its guts out. Because at the end of the day I'm the only one who controls my destiny. And they've been saying for six years: 'Next World Champ. Next World Champ'. Six years I've been hearing that, ringing in my ears, over and over and over and over. Maybe I let it get to my head, maybe that's what slowed me down. I don't know, but I've got the blinders on now. I am as focused as I have ever been. And that's why tonight is gonna be different. Because I am the perfect machine. I am the ideal Ryan Cardigan. For myself and for you. And when it's all said and done, it's not gonna go an hour, it's not gonna go to the judges. Because I'm sick of relying on other people. At the end of the day I will do whatever it takes to get the job done and claim what is my destiny, what is my fate. And that is to be the IWF World Champ." Ryan ended emphatically as he put his sunglasses back on and walked off-screen.

Emerald looks inspired by Ryan's words as the cameras go somewhere else backstage.

* * *

**_*deep breath*_**

**_Well... that's the first-ever chapter of Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation... the first part of the New Horizons PPV. Readers, please read and review. Constructive criticisim is WELCOMED. I'm proud of what I wrote, I love what I wrote so I need to know what to improve on because I'm a writer and there's always something to improve on._**

**_Until next time, guys. _**

**_EDIT: Fixed some writing errors and changed the venue from the MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey to the College Park Center in Arlington, Texas. :P_**


End file.
